blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Clover
Carl Clover is a young vigilante who dropped out of the Military Academy and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Summary A talented young boy and first class vigilante, Carl has brought many criminals to justice with the aid of his mysterious doll Nirvana, which he believes to be his elder sister, Ada Clover. Carl heads to Kagutsuchi to retrieve the bounty for Ragna the Bloodedge. He is a former classmate of Noel, Jin, Makoto, and Tsubaki when they were in The Military Academy, but he dropped out. Carl wants to get revenge on his father Relius Clover, for what he did to Carl's older sister, Ada. In some part of his story, Carl meets Bang Shishigami, and Bang calls him his "cute little disciple". In Blazblue: Continuum Shift, he follows Ragna the Bloodedge to find out what he is looking for, and seems to have memories of his sister being destroyed from one of the other timelines. Hazama seems to know about Nirvana, hence the reason she attacks him on sight. In his story mode, Carl has seemingly taken a sort of drug that made him increasingly violent, especially in his pursuit of Relius, turning down even Bang who has helped him recover after being knocked out by Ragna and even called him out for attacking Noel out of blue. His pursuit led him to the NOL headquarters, whereas he encounters Litchi Faye-Ling, presumably after joining NOL. This infuriates Carl even further as he thought that she's just the same as other adults and his father, discarding their goodness for their own self-desires, and her sincerity is a fake one. After attacking her, the drug's effect wore off, and he started breaking down in tears. However, Litchi managed to comfort him and restored his self-esteem and view towards adults. Shortly after, Relius arrived and attacked the two with Ignis, as Carl responded even more violently due to Relius' atrocities on him and Ada. In the end, however, Nirvanna teleported both him and Litchi out of the base. Later, Carl left Kagutsuchi to head for Ikaruga, hearing that both his father and Ragna are heading there; thanking both Litchi and Bang for being kind adults (compared to his father); and wished if he grows up, he'll be a kind person like Litchi. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Violin, chess, and reading * Values: His sister * Likes: Cookies * Dislikes: Lies Powers and Abilities Carl does not appear to have much in the way of fighting ability but uses the power of seithr in order to create mechanical constructs such as cogs and the like to attack his opponents. Accompanied by the Nox Nyctores, Nirvana, the two are a deadly duo. Nirvana attacks using her blunt strength and steel claws, but like Carl, she does not appear to have much in the way of fighting as she is often seen in a hunched position doing nothing until commanded. However, she reacts strongly to seithr, other Nox Nyctores, or those who have great power such as Hazama, Valkenhayn, and Rachel. *Changes in Unlimited Mode. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Musical Themes * Marionette Purple - Carl's Theme Stages *'Circus' ''- Two wrongs do not make a right'' Gallery File:Carl_Crest.png|Carl's Crest. CarlCTArt.png|Carl Clover's Calamity Trigger Artwork File:Carl_sprite.png|Carl's sprite File:Carl_electr.png|Carl being electrocuted File:Carl_Concept_1.png|Concept Artwork of Carl. File:Carl_Concept_2.jpeg|Concept Artwork of Carl and Nirvana. Click here to view all images of Carl Clover. Trivia * Carl's Guilty Gear counterpart appears to be Bridget due to their small and very feminine frame as well as being assisted by an animated mechanical construct, and from understanding Carl's farther, A.B.A due for both characters having a weapon with a soul (Aside from being an Alchemist), thus, Carl can be called the Puppet Alchemist. * One of Carl's DLC color palettes is even that of A.B.A's. * According to an unlockable CGI image in Blazblue: Calamity Trigger, Carl's glasses allow him to speak to Nirvana, along with telephone booths and mail boxes. There is no known proof of this, though, but it could be possible. * In some of Carl's early designs it depicted him with red eyes like Rachel and Ragna. It could very well be possible that Carl was originally planned to be a vampire. * Carl's birthday, May 5th, is also the date of the Japanese and Korean holiday Children's Day, and the American/Mexican holiday Cinco de Mayo. * In Noel's story in Calamity Trigger, Makoto Nanaya pets Carl with joy after she saw him and thinks he's adorable. * Also in Carl's Arcade mode, He says that he'll be evil to defend his sister. This (along with one of his Distortion Finishes and his hat-less looks) is an counterpart of Vocaloid's Len Kagamine (With the first fact begin that for his song: Servent of Evil). * With the exception of Deus Ex Machina and Automaton, all of Carl's attack names are named after musical terms. * When Nirvana perfroms the Con Fuoco attack it is likely that is is a nod to Gurren Lagann's drill attack. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Playable Characters Category:Vigilante Category:Military Academy Category:Humans